


A Haunting We Will Go

by sleepygrimm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ghost Hunters, Mystery, Non-Canon Relationship, Paranormal, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-17 08:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/pseuds/sleepygrimm
Summary: Three ghost hunters and a hitchhiker. What could possibly go wrong.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xo_stardust720](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> A WinterWitch Halloween 2019.  
A work of fiction. Characters are not mine but Marvel's.
> 
> I made an edit for winterwitch years ago. Now, I have a story to go with it?  
I thought, it would be fun to add Sam and Peter to their adventure.  
My apologies for any errors and thank you for tolerating my mediocre writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. x  
For Chrissy and Maggie. You guys are the best!

Wanda was not born rich. She was an orphan at ten. Her parents and her twin brother died when a mortar shell hit their apartment building in Sokovia. At fourteen, she took part in riots to drive away foreign forces of their streets. She always carried her second hand Canon to capture the images of war. Then, she was approached by a woman who offered her a way out of the country.

\---------------------------------

“Shit.” she muttered, glancing around the cluttered dresser top and the clothes splayed all over the floor. When she just got out from her shift at a local diner, Wanda came home with her ‘guardian’ sprawled on the couch, drunk. 

She’s been taking care of this woman since she was sixteen years old. The relationship was a one-way street. No matter how hard she worked, it’s never enough. Either way, the woman is drunk or high as a kite. For years, she dreamed of getting out of this shit hole.

She had enough of her bullshit. She took her green duffel bag and loaded it with things that she owned: clothes from the Salvation Army, her camera, a few books that she got from a rummage sale and three hundred and fifty dollars, saved in a tin can.

She took one last look at the apartment and to the woman on the couch. No more guilt trips. At twenty-two, she decided to live on her own.

Hitchhiking was a bad idea. She was thrown out of a truck, when she refused a sexual favor, in return for a ride to L.A. But with less than four hundred dollars in her pocket, it was her only option. The road is pretty much deserted. She’s surrounded with fields of sand and weeds. Mountains of rock stood in the distance against the glare of the sun.

A trickle of sweat drips down her back, as the sun heats down at her from the sky above. She gathered her long dark hair in a ponytail. She will probably burn to a crisp in the afternoon heat. She didn’t have a watch so, there’s no telling what time it is. The sun will soon set, she can feel the heat of the pavement through her socks and worn sneakers. She walked quite a distance.

She was dripping with sweat, her hair plastered to her head and she still took each step. She started to panic when the thought of spending the night out in the desert might come true. She thought of finding a cave. _What if there are wild animals here? Will she survive the night? _

She stared into the distance both directions. Either way seemed endless. Suddenly, there was the sound of a vehicle. She began to jump up and down. Arms flailing wildly. It took forever for the van to make out into the highway. Until it was close enough for her to see it.

Her voice hoarse, she jumped. “Hey, stop!” standing in the middle of the road. As the van slowed, she can’t make up the faces inside because of the heavy tint. then both the driver’s and passenger’s door open.

The driver was a tall dark handsome guy, with broad shoulders and short hair. The passenger was a face she recognized. “You okay?” the driver asked. The passenger looked over to him like he was crazy.

“Obviously, she’s not okay, asshole.” He then looked towards her. “What are you doing out here? Trying to get yourself killed?”

Her shoulders sagged in relief. “Long story.” At the hoarseness of her voice. “I’ve been out here for hours and I’m starting to worry no one would come along.”

The passenger frowned as he stepped outside the van. “Come on. Get in. We have a cooler in the back with some water. I’ll grab one for you.”

Her feet screamed in pain as she moved towards him. He slides open the back door, revealing a boy much younger than her. “Move over, Peter.”

The boy quickly slides over, leaving the seat closest to the door empty. He took her bag from her shoulder and grips her forearm as he helped her in her seat. “What’s your name?”

His face was inches from hers as he helped her with her seat belt, she gazed at his blue eyes. “Wanda” she said.

His eyes seared into her. “It’s not a conducive place to go around hiking, Wanda.”

“I wasn’t hiking. I was getting a ride. when the last truck driver threw me out on the road when I didn’t do what he wanted me to.”

His jaw hardened at that moment when the driver showed up from behind and handed over a water bottle. “Here, Drink this.”

Wanda gave them a weak smile. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. I’m James. This asshole here, is Sam.”

“The kid is, Peter. Were heading to a motel up the road. We can, take you that far. At least, get you out of the road and get something to eat.”

Wanda nodded gratefully, her eyes sliding back at Sam. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

\-------------------------------

“So, are you guys filming out here?” Wanda asked to break the uncomfortable silence inside the van.

James grinned and looked back at her, over his shoulders. “Would you look at that? she recognizes us. You a fan, Doll?”

“Not exactly.” she said with a sheepish smile. “My boss. At the diner, watches you guys though.”

Her old boss Coulson was obsessed with the show. Ghost Hunters 101. But Wanda thought it’s all crap. There’s no such thing as ghosts. But the show’s host, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes is drop dead gorgeous. Now, he is sitted right in front of her.

“Where were filming is classified. It’s in our contract to keep that quiet.” Peter said.

Wanda nodded. Drank her water and reveled in the air conditioning, as it cooled down her body temperature. She rested her head on the back seat and stared out the window.

James eyed her twice, her long dark hair tied in a ponytail, didn’t hide the fact how soft they were, her skin bronzed by the sun, and those soulful blue eyes. James Barnes was never distracted from work, especially while on production. His mind concentrated on the hunt and the task it involved. The show didn’t run for almost four seasons for nothing. The three of them are quite meticulous from research to final editing. But now, with her around, things might change. Then continued to study the papers on his lap.

They drove in silence with only the music from the radio as background. Peter, who was seated beside her, was busy with his mobile phone.

_After two hours._

“Whoa,” Sam said. “There it is. The Twilight Motel. With the way it looks, it could be the focus of our show itself.”

“That’s Creepy, Man.” Peter said.

Wanda sat up in her seat and looked out the windshield. He is right. It is kind of creepy. but she can tell, the owners might have put some effort on it. The sun is setting. the outline, is an L shape motel. with an open pool. it doesn’t look pricey. but she’s still worried she might not afford it.

There are about three cars in the parking lot, as Sam pulled up in the front that looked like an office. He jumped out, and stretched as everyone began going out of the vehicle. Wanda took her time, not ready to get back on her feet.

“I’ll get the rooms,” Peter said. he slipped out of the van. Then stopped and looked at Wanda. “What do we do about her?”

“She’ll take your room and You will room in with Sam.” James said.

“What?!” Sam and Peter glared at each other. “No. No fucking way, man.” Sam said.

Wanda can tell they didn’t like the idea, but it seemed James gives the last say in the group.

“Feeling better? “James asked.

Wanda smiled. “A bit. yeah.”

James handed, her duffle bag and gone back in, to check on their supplies and equipment.

When Peter came back out, he had three room keys dangling from his pointer finger. “This place is weird. The room numbers are all wonky and random.” He glanced at the keys in his hands. “Ok…so, Wanda do you want room 120 or 66?

Sam rolled his eyes, yanked up his camera case, backpack and snatched the key out of his hand. “Who cares. I need a shower and a few minutes of peace and goddamn quiet. You got that Parker?”

Wanda can’t help but giggle. It may look like there’s an animosity going on between them. but It’s pretty obvious, how protective they were with Peter. He doesn’t get much onscreen time during the shows, but he’s always there. One could catch glimpses of him, making sure everything runs smoothly. he was in charge of editing.

It looked like; they’re going to have so much fun together. Peter followed Sam behind with his laptop and suitcase.

“What the fuck, you got in there? A week’s supply of juice box? or you snatched May’s baked cookies with you again?” Sam chuckled. 

Wanda got room 66. She can’t help but stare at the room. It’s like going back in time, fifty years ago. straight to the nineteen sixties. She placed her bag, onto the bed. Began digging out her swimsuit. A two-piece red suit that she found at a thrift store for barely three dollars.

She peeled off her clothes, her feet throbbed as she took her shoes off. Then slipped into the cute little swimsuit. she took a beach towel inside the room’s closet. then she walked across the courtyard to the crystal blue pool.

Wanda dipped a toe gingerly into the water and quickly yank it back.

“Just jump.” a voice called from a few feet away. She saw Sam and James at the edge of the patio, with sandwiches and a bag of chips at Sam’s hand. James stared but said nothing. “It’ll feel good on that sunburn.” Sam said.

Wanda felt self-conscious standing there in front of them. then she turned, filled her lungs with air and jumped into the icy cold water.

“Oh!” she cried. As her head breached the top of the water. “It’s like ice.”

A smirk rested on James’s lips. “Chilly?” Sam asked.

Wanda propelled her body towards the ladder, she then gripped the rails and pulled herself out of the pool. She rushed to the chair and snatched up her towel, wrapping it around her chest and tucking it to keep it in place.

“I brought you this, figured you might be hungry.” Sam moved to the chair beside her and took a seat, holding out the sandwich and chips. “Go on, take it.” He insisted.

“Thank you.” Wanda said. slowly unwrapping the sandwich.

Sam placed his feet on the lounge and folded his arms behind his head.

“So, tell me how a pretty girl like you, ended up walking a deserted highway.” James asked.

Wanda took a big bite and chewed her food slowly, not quite sure how to answer. James stared at her. “Let’s just say, home wasn’t someplace I want to be anymore, So I left.”

“Where are you headed?” Sam asked.

She shrugged and smiled “L.A.?”

“Why L.A.?” James asked.

“Why not? I’ve never been. Excitement? Opportunities? I can likely find a job there.” She shrugged again.

James eyes bored into her, and with a slow nod. “You came close to being in real trouble today, but you probably had your reasons.”

Stepping forward, he lightly slapped Sam on the arm.” Come on man, let her eat.” Reluctantly, Sam lifted his large frame on the lounge. “The Diner opens up at seven. Get some rest. Bacon and eggs are on me.” James said. as they head back inside.

\--------------------------------

The Diner was small and newly renovated. The bell dinged, as Wanda pulled it open and stepped inside. Sam, Peter and James already sat at a table in the corner. the only patrons are two guys sitting at the counter. All eyes were on her, as soon as the door closed.

“About time, you showed up.” Sam said. Peter pulled out a chair between him and James. “Were about to head out.” Peter said excitedly. Sam rolled his eyes and tucked back into his meal.

Wanda dropped her duffel bag against the wall and took a seat. She tucked her hair behind her ears and said. “Good morning.”

“Sleep well?” James asked.

“Um…yeah, actually. thank you.” she said.

Just then the waitress appeared with the menu and a pot of hot coffee. Wanda gratefully accepts the mug of hot coffee and looked at the menu. She can feel James’s eyes on her.

“You will need something for that burn. I’ll see if I can find a store and get some for you.” he said. Then, he shifted towards her duffel bag. “Leaving so soon?”

“Uh... yeah. I was going to head down the road and hopefully find another truck stop or something. “she said.

“Not going to find much, heading down this road.” the waitress said. “The nearest stop is a one-hour drive from here. You ready to order, dear?”

Wanda’s heart sank. How can one come up with a plan in the middle of nowhere? and her feet can’t take any more walking.

“She’ll have the bacon and eggs.” James chimed in. Wanda turned to him_. what the hell?_

“How do you want your eggs, dear?” the waitress asks.

Still focused on James, she said. “Over easy.”

“Coming right up.”

“I have an idea.” Peter said. “Why don’t you hang out with us for a couple of days?”

Wanda turned to him, then glancing around the table, a grin plastered on his face. “We can keep her off cam.” he said.

“Yeah, that would be fun. for once, I agree with the kid.” Sam chuckled.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to be a burden. Plus, you guys have to be pretty convincing. because there really is, no such thing as ghosts or haunted places. it’s just your mind that plays on you.” Wanda said.

“What’s the matter, you scared?” Peter said. Trying hard not to laugh.

“Just drop it, Peter. I think she already made plans.” James sat back on his seat, his arms folding across his chest. “Besides, we need to hit the road before it gets dark.”

Sam slapped his hands down the table and pushed his chair away. “That’s right. We got a show to shoot.”

An unexpected panic took hold of her, as she watched them toss a couple of dollars for a tip on the table.

After a few minutes, she will be on her own again. Peter approached the counter and settled their bill.

Sam and James stood back. both staring at her. “Last chance, gorgeous.” Sam said with a smile.” you said, you wanted excitement. So, here it is.”

“Go on outside, man.” James tells him, before she can even answer. “Be out in a second.”

Sam’s eyes lifted from Wanda to James a few times, then nods. “Take care, Wanda.”

Wanda smiled. Sam was a good guy. She wished she could have met them under different circumstances. They could have been friends. “You too, Sam. Thank you for stopping.”

With a tight smile, he nodded. “See you.”

“Bye, Wanda. I really wish you could come.” Peter said.

Wanda watched Sam and Peter left the Diner. James’s face was unreadable. “Please, don’t try to walk to that truck stop.”

Her heart fluttered as she stared into those brilliant blue eyes. “I, Uh... I really don’t have any options.”

James placed his hands, on the back of her seat and leaned forward. His face stopping inches from her. “Yes. You do, come with us. Hang out, watch the shoot, laugh at the times, Sam freaks himself out when the wind blows. or Peter screaming like a girl when scared.” He chuckled. “When It’s over. We will drive you in LA ourselves. We will only be here till Saturday.”

“Today’s Tuesday. I can’t afford to stay here that long.” she said.

James smirked and stood up, grabbed her duffel bag and tossed it over his shoulders. “We will figure it out. Now, you’re coming or what?”

Wanda thought, being indebted to these people is not part of her plan. She was used to being alone. But Sam, James and Peter are the first people who didn’t treat her like white thrash. They had treated her with kindness and respect. And looking into James’s eyes, she wondered if there’s a little bit of interest on his part.

“Why do you want me to come with you?” she asked.

James frowned. “I don’t know. The idea of you disappearing doesn’t sit well with me and the thought of you with some psycho trucker just drives me crazy.”

“Oh.” Wanda tried to form a coherent thought. His eyes dropped to her parted lips.

“I can’t explain. Just…Just come with us.” he said.

The waitress cleared her throat and brought them back to reality. “Bacon and Eggs, for you, Dear.”

They have completely forgotten about her order. “Thank you. “she said. As the waitress walked away, James reached out and held her chin. Gently, he turned her face to be able to see her. “Come.”

“Okay.” she said. Wondering what she just agreed on.

His lips turned into a cocky smile and adjusted her bag onto his shoulder. “Eat. We leave at ten.”

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes said it with full authority. No room for argument and walked away, with her bag on his shoulder. There’s no chance she could backed out. She Looked back at her plate. She reached for the salt and sprinkled some on her eggs. Was she part of the Ghost Hunters 101 now.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, where exactly are we going?”

The van is now a bit crowded with the four of them. All gears installed and ready to shoot a national revered TV show. Cameras, lighting equipment, sound equipment and gadgets that helped them assist in locating the paranormal.

“ Strucker’s Gap” Sam said from the drivers seat. “It is a town twenty miles from here. it’s been abandoned for almost eighty years.” his excitement was contagious that Wanda returned his grin as he glanced at her, in the rear-view mirror.

Peter sat up from the passenger seat. “Well not exactly,” he said. “Strucker’s Gap was a town and the original population did move off about eighty years ago, but in the seventies, a group of people moved in. Maybe you’ve heard of them?” He turned to Wanda and watched her reaction and said. “Serpent’s Society?”

Wanda’s eyes widen as she turned to James. “The cult?”

He grinned. He was beside her in the backseat and nodded. “The one and only. Their leader, Jordan Striyke, was a real piece of work. He brought his followers in the middle of fucking nowhere and created a warped world for them. Except it was all a lie.”

Wanda sat back and read the files James had on them. They were infamous. Known for their brutality and sacrificing children. They had become the focus of the media and the FBI. Jordan Striyke was known for his ability to influence the masses. “Didn’t they all die? “she asked.

“All but two women.” Peter said. “The women managed to escape on the last day. They were the ones who alerted the police, but it was too late.”

Wanda looked at the photographs. At least a hundred of them. Clueless and destined for hell. Striyke fed them with poison and destroyed them all.

“All those people, gone just like that. So, what is Ghost Hunters 101 take on this Gap place?” she asked.

Peter rolled his eyes and Sam chuckled. “Strucker’s Gap is destined to be a National Park. but there’s a lot of shit going on that nobody can explain.”

“Spooky shit.” Peter said.

Wanda’s eyes meet his in the rear-view mirror. “Like what?”

Peter’s eyes crinkled a little, as he smiled. “Like slamming doors when nobody else was in the building. Mysterious woman staring by the window, sweating your balls off in the summer heat and all of a sudden the temperature drops so low, you can see your breath.”

Wanda turned to James. “Do you really believe in that stuff?”

He shrugged and smirked. “I’ve seen a lot of shit I can’t explain. I believe that.”

“Seriously?” Wanda said. She had seen so much in her life. Images of war and dead bodies. But ghosts and haunted places are a bunch of mumbo jumbo. She thought the show was staged and dramatized. She had to see one or anything in order to believe. “So, what’s the plan?” she asked.

“The plan, is to do the show. You, are going to sit back and have fun.” Peter said.

“I’ll stay out of the way as much as possible, not to cause any trouble. just like having a live audience.” Wanda smiled.

“Today are mostly preliminary shots.” Sam said. “The buildings, the streets, filler stuff that you see throughout the show. We will explore a little, decide what’s the best place to set up our gear and if we see anyone, try to talk to them and get an interview.”

James nudged her with his shoulder. she turned to face him, surprised to see a smile on his handsome face. “Are you ready to meet your first ghost, Doll?”

She doesn’t know about ghosts, but she had goosebumps because of the nickname he gave her. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“This place is fucking awesome.” Sam said. They all got out of the van. “I can’t wait to get some footage of these buildings and mountains

The streets were sandy and graveled. The tan colored mountains were a beautiful backdrop, the buildings were in shambles in the creepiest way.

Cracked stone walls, A few windows who hold any glass in them, some buildings were dull and dingy. Like a set from the old west.

“This is where they all died?” Wanda asked while looking around the deserted street. She took her camera with her. She loved photography and she won’t let this old town pass. Besides, the old photos didn’t do justice from its actual state.

Peter glanced at his Stark tablet and scrolled, read the texts. “Right outside the town’s church. “he said. “Which is right…” his head swiveled as he looked around at his surroundings. “Over there.” he said. pointing off the distance.

A bell tower about two blocks over, hidden behind a couple of buildings.

“Alright, let’s suit up.” Sam grinned as he moved back to the van and pulled out a large rubber tote. “You ever worn one of these?” he asked.

“One of what?” Wanda narrowed her eyes.

“A body cam. We each wear one. This time, you will wear one too.” he pulled a black vest and grinned.” It looks like a vest but only backwards and with a camera on your chest. This comes with a sensor that switches to night vision. if, you end up in the dark for whatever reason.”

Wanda stepped forward and slipped her arms into the said contraption, wondered why in the world will she end up in the dark. Once the equipment was in place, he pressed the button of the small camera in the center, frowned a bit until the light came on and then moved up to James and Peter to hand over their suits.

Once they were all in set, Sam turned on his own camera. Then he moved inside the van again and pulled out a larger more recognizable video camera.

“Okay, kids. I’m off to get some shots of the town and the buildings.” he propped the camera on his shoulder then turned and walked away. A man definitely in his element.

Peter sat on the front step of what looked like a general store, back in it’s prime. “I’m going to sit here and figure out which building is which.” he said. “I need to map it out.” he glanced up from his Stark tablet, and pushed his glasses up his nose. “Why don’t you three, go exploring? look for interesting buildings, find something worth filming.”

Wanda felt out of place. They all seemed to know what they were doing and what for a long time. Like, instinct. For a minute, she thought why James asked her to come in the first place.

“Come on.” he said. He grabbed her hand and yanked her out of her thoughts. “Let’s go catch some ghosts.” His hand was warm and strong, enveloping hers.

The first building looked like a restaurant. Tables and chair laid broken amid the rubble from the crumbling roof. The floor had a hole in it as well, the wooden boards looked weak and rotten from the weather. _Click. Click. Click._

“Are you sure this is safe?” Wanda asked while stared up through the giant hole in the ceiling.

“Nope.” James said. “But that’s half the excitement.” he stepped into the large dining room and Wanda bit her lip. Her eyes darted around and thought about all possible catastrophes that could happen.

“I don’t think this is such a good idea, James.” she said.

He took three steps and was coming towards her, when he suddenly disappeared.

Wanda blinked. About to register what just happened. When she heard him from down below? The floor beneath him had given away. crumbling entirely around him and sent him down to the basement. “James!” she cried out.

“Don’t come any closer!” he shouted. “The whole floor is about to go.”

She pressed her lips together and swiveled her head and searched the room. She needed to think. “I’ll go find Sam and Peter and we will look for a way in from the outer walls. Just hold on.” she said and head out of the building.

In the distance, she can vaguely make out Sam’s form as he scans his camera around the area.

“Sam!” she screamed. she lifted her arms, flailing above her head, desperate to get his attention. “Sam!” she felt relieved when he turned towards her, removed the camera from his shoulders and raised his hand to his forehead and peered through the brightly lit afternoon. “Over here.” she called.

Sam hurried towards her. It seemed forever, for him to get to where they are. “Hurry!” Wanda cried.

Sam’s brow creased. “What the hell is going on?”

“We need to find a way in the basement from the outside. James fell into it.” she said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sam ran around the side of the building. Wanda followed behind. They found a door, recessed into a hole in the wall. “Watch your step. There’s shit everywhere and be careful. This building is hardly stable.” he said.

They entered slowly and carefully. scattered rubble, old crates were stacked and broken table and chairs are piled everywhere. And at the center, a broken board and beam stretched out on top of James’s left arm.

She cried when they hurried towards his direction. “It’s too heavy.” James said as he tried to slide a few boards.

“It’s going to be okay. Just take slow deep breaths and keep your eyes on me.” Wanda said.

“Wanda, I want you to grab that end of the beam.” Sam pointed at Wanda’s left side. “And you stupid asshole, will try to slide down as quickly as possible because you’re girl here, can’t carry all the weight. “Sam said.

Wanda and Sam positioned themselves at both ends. “Alright, On three.”

At the last word, Sam and Wanda lifted the beam. Their muscles strained. Their faces red with exertion. As soon as it cleared a few inches, James eased his way out of the rubble. He didn’t wait for them to lift it all the way.

“Okay,” Sam called. “Drop it.”

They let go of the heavy beam, the room fell quiet except for the heavy breaths. A roar escaped James’s throat when Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam squatted beside James and placed his arm over his shoulders. lifted him up. “Man, can you walk?” he asked.

“What the fuck took you so long?” James said. his voice calm but his eyes betrayed him. he looked almost scared.

“Wanda,” Sam said. “Run ahead and find Peter. I will try to haul his stupid ass, inside the van.”

“Okay.” Wanda nodded.

Back out into the sunshine and fresh air, Wanda broke into a run. They were only one building away from where they last saw Peter. but he’s not sitting in the front steps anymore. Her heart pounded when there was no sign of him. She looked around from the other buildings. but other than the sight of Sam helping James towards the van, everything is eerily deserted.

Movement in an upstairs window, from a building across the street, caught her attention. She glanced up… Every muscle in her body locked tight and her blood chilled. The building was three stories high and started to crumble like the rest.

Standing from the dust covered window on the top floor, stood a man. He didn’t move. He didn’t blink. He just stared down at her. He had a deathly paled face. hard and blank. Their eyes locked… She can’t breathe. His gaze was harsh and malevolent, it sent chills down to her every bone.

She glanced away for just a second. She maneuvered her way back to the road, but when she looked up again, he was gone. For just a second, she wondered if he was actually there. Maybe it was a shadow. A trick of the light. But she knew it wasn’t. She knew what she saw. The man in the shadow. And he didn’t want them to be there.

Just then, Peter emerged from the front door of the same building, His face still tied down to his Stark pad, completely oblivious to their emergency. or the fact that there was someone in the building he’d just come out from.

“Peter!” she called. and his head snapped up. “James’s hurt.”

He didn’t get the chance to respond, When Sam came flying up in the van and pulled a stop right Infront of them. They both climbed in the backseat.

“What the hell, happened?” Peter asked.

“Floor collapsed.” James said. “Pretty sure my arm is broken. We got to move. Now.” as he leaned his head at the passenger seat.

Nobody argued. Wanda buckled up. Peter barely had the door closed. When Sam thrusts the van into drive and took off.

Wanda glanced up again at the window where the man had stood. But it was empty. Maybe it was just her imagination after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an-hour drive to the nearest hospital. James left arm was broken. But Luckily, it didn’t need surgery. but he was to be in a cast for a while. After being cleared by the doctor and a shit ton of pain medication. they all headed back to the motel.

\-----------------------------------------------

Freshly showered and on her pajama shorts and camisole, Wanda stepped out of the bathroom and looked around her room. The décor may be old school but it had a certain charm to it. She walked over to her bag and pulled out her camera, it was dark now and photography is out of the question. She grabbed her Stephen King book and climbed onto the bed. arranged the pillows and made herself comfortable.

She read the same line over and over again not taking anything in, Her mind drifted back to the man in the window. _Who was he? Did I imagine him? was he really a ghost? stood as a guard over a town nobody had lived for years. _

Wanda reached back to her memory. tried to remember what he had been wearing. His clothes can provide a clue as to what era he belonged and what he wanted. He had a cold stare.

A knock on the door made her jumped and sent her book tumbling down the floor.

“Wanda?” James’s voice called from the outside. “You, okay?”

She felt like a fool. She was caught up in the idea that the man was a spirit and she allowed herself to freak out. She reached down and picked up her book. _Damn’ horror stories._

“Hold on, a sec.” she called back and climbed off the bed. she went to the door, pulled the chain lock, and opened it. James entered with a grin and a bottle of whiskey gripped in his hand.

“Brought us a night cap,” he said as he stepped inside and went to the dresser put down the bottle and grabbed two clean glasses. He turned and grinned at her over his shoulder. “You like whiskey?”

“I’ve never had it.” the admission made her feel like a child. truth is, she never really drank any alcohol. It never appealed to her.

James suddenly froze in place when he realized Wanda stood in her pajama shorts and camisole that left little to the imagination. Heat burned her cheeks as she stared back at him. “I’ll uh…um, I’ll grab a sweater.” Wanda stammered.

James’s lower lip disappeared beneath his teeth. “Right. Yeah. Um…want a drink?” he said.

Wanda closed the door and turned “Actually, yeah. After the day we’ve had, I’d say we deserve one. Wouldn’t you?”

Without a word, James poured a small amount to each glass and held one to Wanda. His eyes were darker. more intense. she took a couple of steps towards him and reached out for it, her fingers brushed his in the process. The air around them grew thick and their bodies never felt more alert with the simplest touch.

Not knowing what to say, Wanda lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip. “Ugh,” she coughed. “That’s terrible.”

James chuckled as he took his whiskey. “It’s an acquired taste.” Wanda took another small sip then another, she felt the burn in her chest as the liquid slid down her throat.

“Can I take a look?” James asked as he picked up Wanda’s camera off the dresser.

Wanda nodded and took another sip. “Sure.”

“You a photographer? “he asked.

Wanda snorted an unladylike laugh, “Hardly.” she said.

James frowned and placed his drink on the dresser. His finger poised on the power button.

Wanda swallowed down the rest of the whiskey in her glass. She never really shown anyone her photos. She was curious what he would have to say.

He stared down at the tiny LCD screen, his finger pressed the button and scrolled the photographs. “Doll,” he said. “This is amazing.” He glanced up at her. “This should be in magazines.”

Wanda smiled. “Thanks. It’s just a hobby.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be. You got talent.”

James placed the camera back on the dresser and closed the distance between them. He stood nearly a foot over her, but he brought his face down until it was inches from her. Wanda stared up at him, her arms awkwardly dangled at her side.

He raised a finger and hooked it under her chin, tilted her face toward him. “so, what’s your story, Doll? Why are you out here alone, ready to start a new life?”

Wanda looked down at her feet. “Like I said, it’s a long story.”

James leaned back a little and gestured towards his broken arm. “Well, I’m not going anywhere and I’ve got all night.”

James walked towards the bed, sat and leaned at the headboard. He looked at her and arched his brow. Wanda nibbled at her lower lip. She battled whether she should tell him everything. She never really thought what to tell people when it came to her past. she kept her gaze on her feet as she spoke. “I lost my family when I was ten, I had a twin brother. I struggled when I was little going from one orphanage to another. Until I took the streets, participated in riots. I was fourteen when someone offered me out of my country.”

Silence weighted on her chest. She wanted to look up at him, but she was terrified to look up. She was afraid that he’d be disgusted as soon as he realized her past.

“And?” he said. She glanced up at him and he was no longer leaning at the headboard. He took her waist

and placed her on his lap. His attention was completely focused on what she was telling him.

She shrugged. “And nothing. I was still in the same shithole. My life there was no different when I came here. I was practically supporting a junkie and an alcoholic.” she said. “I stayed out of guilt but I was drowning.” She slanted her head to the side and met his gaze. He was the first man she met who was both kind and charismatic. He looked the way, she looked at him. He made her see more than she gave herself credit for.

He looked at her with eyes that made her heart flutter into overdrive. “We are who we are because of our past, right? It may have been shit but it made us stronger. “James said.

“Hey,” he whispered. His good arm encircled her waist. “I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“So, what’s your story?” Wanda blurted out. desperate to shift the focus off her.

He shrugged. “I was in the army with my best friend Steve. after two tours, we decided on an early retirement. I met Sam in one of the therapy sessions. We took videos for fun. Pranks, gags, Natasha’s cat, Steve’s attempt in learning the salsa, Amateur stuff. A DE - Stress mechanism. Then Steve got married to Nat. It was her who suggested we take it to the next level. haunted houses and stuff. She made our YouTube channel. That was when our subscribers skyrocketed and got a lot of reviews” James chuckled. “We got signed up with HBO couple of years ago, then our lives have been a stream of haunting ever since.”

She bet they did. It was not a surprised that aside from the content, Sam and James are hot. The minute it went viral, the women all over the world got an eyeful of them. “And Peter?”

“Peter was brought in to get us organized. Sam and I both suck at that. He was an intern at the company where Nat used to work. Stark industries. She insists we took Peter in.” he said.

“Peter is a genius. not only he keeps things organize, he’s brilliant with tech.”

“I bet he also brought in the younger audience, he is cute. “Wanda smiled.

James grinned. “You can say that again. He gets more fan mail than us."

Wanda closed her eyes as James gazed at her. She needed a break from the eye contact to regulate her breathing.

James pushed her closer. Her soft chest pressed against his muscular one. Her pulse raised frantically as she anticipated what would be her first real kiss. Slowly he moved closer, his hot breath sent goosebumps along her body. She drew her breath just as his mouth pressed against hers.

Her breath hitched and raised up slightly. His lips were soft and warm, slowly he moved them, sliding it against hers. It electrified every nerve of their body with just a one small connection.

His tongue glide along her lower lip and she opened. shy but desperate to taste him further. As his tongue slipped against hers in a gentle caress, her entire body trembled. he tasted like whiskey and toothpaste and something else that is entirely James. he smelled of soap, fresh from his shower.

Wanda raised her arms and draped it over his shoulders and tangled her fingers in his hair at the nape of his neck, reveled in the pleasured groan that escaped his lips. His kiss grew deeper, hotter and his right hand moved to her hips, his fingertips dug into her flesh.

Wanda can barely breathe but if kissing was always this magnificent, why the hell did she waited long.

James’s right hand glide around, from her rear end then back up, over her hip along her waist. came to a top just below her breast. The kiss continued, his hand not moving any closer. She ached for him. “Touch me,” she whispered against his lips.

James groaned deep in his throat, his teeth bit into her lower lip as his hand came up and his thumb searched out her nipple. “I’ve wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you. “he said. voice thick and hoarse. “You drive me crazy.”

Her hand came down and for the first time, she got to experience every ridge, ripple and curve of his spectacular torso. James’s thumb found her nipple. Bare beneath her thin camisole. and it sent a sensation straight to her core.

The kiss changed into something she had never experienced. she can’t help the need. pure. raw. It consumed her. with both hands she slowly pushed up his shirt, careful not to hurt the left injured arm. lifted it up over his head, their lips parted long enough to remove the unwanted barrier between them.

His skin was soft and smooth over hard and solid. her fingertips traveled along his chest. When the pad of her thumb came in contact with his pebbled nipple, his body shivered. She ripped her mouth away from him and the need to taste him was overwhelming. With soft tender kisses, her mouth slowly pressed down his chin, along his throat and down his chest. Until she reached the tiny circle of excited flesh. curious, she flicked her tongue across it once, then again and again.

James had had enough. with a growl that Wanda never heard before from a human, his right hand came down and gripped her ass. adjusted her in a move so swift that she was now straddled to him. He buried his face between her breasts and pressed kisses. When he reached the hem of her camisole. She froze.

“James?” his head came up, a small frown creased his brow. “I think…” his hands are hot against her skin. her center hummed with need. “Um…your arm... your hurt. “she whispered. “We can’t.”

His eyes searched hers. “It’s just an arm doll, I’ll survive.”

Wanda eased out of his embrace, once she’s upright and his hand is no longer all over her, she stood.

“What’s wrong?” he asked confused.

“Nothing’s wrong. Not really. It’s just that…” _God, this is so embarrassing._ “I’ve never been with anyone before…like that.”

James blinked. “Oh... Oh... you’re a virgin?”

“Um…yes?” she said. “I’ve never kissed a boy before tonight.”

Wanda nibbled on her lower lip and looked away. unable to meet his eyes.

James gaped at her and scrubbed his hand down his face.” Fuck.”

Her cheeks burned as he took his shirt and struggled to get it back on. “If you had any idea what I was about to do to you. just know, you’d think I was a goddamn monster.”

Tears of shame pricked her eyes as she stared back at him.” I...”

His shirt back on, he turned and cursed. “Shit. Doll…” he stepped forward and pulled her. his hand cupped her face. “Don’t cry. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. If anything. I’m embarrassed. I was about to seriously fucking ravage you.”

“I’m sorry. “she said.

He squeezed her tighter. “Don’t you dare say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m just glad you told me before we went too far.”

“So, you don’t want to…”

James placed his hand on her shoulder, pushed her back enough to look into her eyes. “Oh, I want to. Trust me. But I’m not going to do that, at the same night you got your first kiss. “he smiled.

Wanda looked past him over his shoulder. somehow she doubts that.

“Baby,” he said softly. and she shifted her gaze back to him. “I want to.” His hand caught hers. his fingers splayed along the back of it. her palm open when he pressed her hand against the very large hard bulge in his pants. her eyes widen. “I really want to. but not tonight, okay?”

“Kay.” He removed his hand, but she kept her hand right where it is. she was curious and excited. she wanted to explore a little more. Slowly, she pressed deeper, felt the edge through the thin material of his sweat pants, gave it a gentle squeeze. James’s eyes fell half closed and she reveled in the pained pleasure she saw on his face. “Can we still kiss though?”

In an instant, his lips crashed down on hers and his hand moved to the nape of her neck, pulled her closer and groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. real life happened. will try to update as often as possible. ( same goes for my other WIP's) but i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Thank you for all your comments. appreciate it. x


End file.
